The present invention refers to a thermostatic mixing valve for two liquids, e.g. hot and cold water, and comprising an elongated housing provided with an outlet and an inlet each for the liquids, at which a first control knob is arranged for adjustment of the outflow of mixed liquid and a second control knob is arranged for adjustment of the temperature of the mixed liquid by means of a temperature responsive element placed at a control member in such a way that a change of the extension length of the temperature responsive element causes an axial displacement of the control member in the housing and thus causes a changed ratio between the inflow areas of the two liquids, at which one of the liquids is supplied to the control member through a tubular feed pipe centrally placed in the housing.
It has hitherto been necessary to make such thermostatic mixing valves big and bulky, so that they shall be able to hold all the necessary components. The hot and the cold water to the temperature responsive element have been delivered through casted passages in the elongated housing. The casting and the shaping of such a housing is relatively complicated, expensive and requires a lot of material.